


why pink and blue look so good together

by kittycat (idolcomplex)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dream Bubbles, Earth C (Homestuck), Other, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolcomplex/pseuds/kittycat
Summary: darkleer writes a letter to himself from the future





	why pink and blue look so good together

**Author's Note:**

> hi welcome to: i get extremely attached to a crackship my gf and i came up with.  
in my defense, it did sort of bring us together, sooooo....  
also content warning for mention of sh cause the line that mentions leers scars can be interpreted as a sh mention and i dont wanna make anyone uncomfy just in case

My dearest me, 

You will recover. You will make it through. 

You will die first. 

But when you are at your lowest, when the loneliness gets to you so much you wish you hadn't woken up in this bubble, when the fear prevents you from leaving the house even if it means you are isolated to yourself, when you're adding to your scars without even intending to, when you're about ready to give up, someone will come. 

She is the dawn. She is glimmering pink that breaks into your azuline dark without care or want for propriety. She is a rose that blooms from your long-dead garden, breathing colour into the fallen leaves. She is a kitten that climbs up a gnarled tree and instead of meowing to be let down, curls up in your branches and sleeps safe in the shade of your leaves. 

She will surprise you. Oh, how she will surprise you. You will not believe she exists, at first, for you have no proof, and even her impulsive tackle can be simulated. But she is real, don't fear. She is as real as the skin on your back and the love you will grow to hold for her. 

You will argue, at first. Petty, stupid things, maybe with an occasional good point on her side. She admits it's awful of her to make those points, though, and tries her best to fix it. But that's aside the point-- you will argue, but in the end, you want her comfort, and she's more than willing to give it to you. Your arguments will grow less and less until they hardly happen, too. Even when you differ, you let your differences coexist, and you find something to agree on. She will lay with you in the late hours of the night when you're hurting too much to sleep alone, and she will be with you in the morning to make sure you're okay. She will protect you from yourself and make your fears a little less scary. She will strike a match for you in the dark and light candles when you can't find the light. 

You will be moirails, if you haven't figured it out already. And good ones. 

You will be better than you have been. You will be happier. You will be cared for. 

You will not be alone. 

With love,  
You.


End file.
